


Thin Air

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Masa's handkerchief makes an appearance, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: The air gets thin and dry in the winter. Masato blames that on why he got a nosebleed.Not because he saw the pictures from Ren's underwear modelling shoot.It was the air, he insists.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

> Nosebleeds suck. I say this not because I have recently gotten three of them. But because they suck.
> 
> Anywho. Thanks to all the readers on here, we have reached a milestone in regards to the amount of hits and kudos on all my stories. I'd like to do something special for it but I am not sure what to do? If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to mention them. I am completely open for ideas!! It would have to be something I can write for Utapri. Like, should I have a vote somehow if I think of some topics? Edit: I decided to simply say thank you and save a planned celebration for the next milestone! 
> 
> Made on 12/15/2019.

Modelling jobs were Ren’s preferred type of work. He had the body for it and even before he joined with STARISH, he modelled due to influence from his family. It was almost like breathing to him now, he’s done it so many times. 

He’s modelled just about every type of clothing by now. Suits can only be done so many times, even with different fabric and materials. Sleep wear, bathing suits, uniforms; Ren has experienced it all. He has the magazines to prove it, he collects the pages that feature him. It is a way of remembering what he’s done but also to study himself. There was no denying that Ren does sexy better than he does cute.

Which is why it was no surprise to him that he landed a shoot for underwear. It was on the more risqué side of things but Ren went through with it. He did what he was comfortable with and the result was excellent. There were quite a few shots that made the magazine, Ren himself was particularly fond of a sultry shot with his hair all tussled up where he had to lean across a bed, exposing his chest and tilting his hips up to show off. Just because he was modelling underwear didn’t mean the camera had to stay focused on the only piece of clothing on his body.

Ren used the magazines to pass the time. He left them laying around sometimes, a result of his usual laziness, which caused them to get picked up sometimes by others. 

“What’s this?” This was one of those times. Masato picked up the stray magazine, the light catching the glossy pages. “Is this one of yours?”

Ren looked up from what he was doing, phone in his hands. “Yeah, that’s one of mine. My latest one. I’m still looking at it.” It was still out for that reason; Ren was still reviewing his facial expressions.

It wasn’t Masato’s type of work. It was evident by the look on his face. His scrunched-up nose twitched as he leafed through the pages. There were a number of poses that showed off Ren’s body more than the underwear and Ren knew it. He also knew how well that he filled out the clothing, the camera caught the curves of the underwear in all the right places. Masato stopped on one of the later pages, examining it.

“What were you thinking of during this shot?” A quick flash of the page let Ren know which shot he meant. It was Ren’s favourite of the entire shoot and knowing that Masato picked that one out made him laugh. They had spritzed his body with water, it made his skin shine.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ren knew that Masato wouldn’t apricate the teasing but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t just give away his secrets for free. Modelling was an art. Ren watched Masato look back down at the magazine and then Ren saw it. “Hey, is that blood?”

Red dripped from Masato’s nose. A hand flew up to feel what it was and then, upon seeing it was blood, Masato covered his nose. “It’s nothing.” He set the magazine down and whipped out his handkerchief. The light material slowly got stained red. “It’s nothing.”

Something clicked in Ren’s head.

“Did you just get a nosebleed from looking at my pictures?”

Masato started and recovered. “It’s winter so the air is thinner.” The denial didn’t stop Ren’s laughter from echoing. Masato’s face flooded with red, partly from embarrassment now. The handkerchief was doing its job to sop up the blood as it was held against his face.

The blond collected himself as much as he could. “Are you sure it’s not because you didn’t see something you liked?” Masato didn’t dignify him with a response so Ren continued. He dropped his voice low, making it sound as suggestive as the image looked. “They didn’t need to pad it either, you know. That’s all natural.”

Suddenly, one handkerchief wasn’t going to be next to enough to control the flow of blood from Masato’s nose.


End file.
